


Watching

by mayamaia



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Curiosity, Gen, Mars rover, Peanuts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was too excited to go to sleep last night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

"It's been 43 years."

"Nonsense, we sat to watch the shuttles in the same manner."

"Ah, no, since the first time we did this. And it's just like watching Houston again."

"I see. Yes, it has and it is a little. And you look like you have spent the entire time in a bath."

"Hey!"

"Wrinkled as a prune."

"Glass houses, partner. The silver crown has defeated your gold ringlets."

"I never had ringlets."

"Hm."

"Mm hmm."

"But it has been 43 years, Illya."

"Yes it has."

"So why is it still so exciting?"

"Perhaps human nature is to reach for ever greater things. Pass the peanuts."

"Want a tissue?"

"That too."


End file.
